Nanotechnology and quantum information technology involve the design of extremely small electronic and optical circuits that are built at the molecular level. In contrast to traditional opto-electronic circuits, which are formed by “top-down” fabrication techniques, nanotechnology utilizes “bottom-up” techniques, to build devices upwardly by adding material. For example, nanowires can be used to carry electrical and optical signals. Quantum information technology can utilize light particles, or photons, to convey information. It would be desirable to provide nanometer-scaled, opto-electronic devices that include nanowires for quantum information technology applications, where such devices can be fabricated by low-cost fabrication techniques in a manufacturing environment.